Naruto G2
by Nanadaime Hokage
Summary: Next generation fic. After returning to Konoha, Sasuke found himself being hated by everyone. With the Uchiha name disgraced, his son begins a quest to bring his clan to its former glory. But will achieve his goal? Please R&R and I'll return the favor!
1. Enter Uchiha Hidane!

Hey, Nanadaime Hokage here! This idea swam in my head for quite a bit and finally I've decided to give it a shoot. It's been a while since the last time I submitted anything. Now I know this chapter is short, but thanks to that, if the popularity will be high, I'll manage to update rather often. And I assure you there are a lot of fights in chapters to come.

And now, without further to do, here's the first chapter of "Naruto G2":

**Volume #1: Next Generation!**

**Chapter #1: Enter Uchiha Hidane!**

_**Title Page:**_ a grown-up Sasuke is being wrapped by a snake as he reaches for his katana

A nine-year-old boy stretched himself while yawning as the first sunrays entered his room through the window. He scratched the back of his head lazily, putting his long, black hair in even mess then they already were. He instantly changed his pajamas for his usual, white, short pants and dark-blue t-shirt with a fan symbol on its back. The symbol of his clan. In a flash she clipped his hair in a ponytail and putting metal protectors on his arms, he left the room.

At top speed he ran to the kitchen, where his breakfast already awaited him. As soon as he entered, a woman with long, pink hair, also clipped in a ponytail, and green eyes handed him a small bag. She was wearing a mostly red, sleeveless outfit, with black leg guards and high boots in the same color. One could also spot a hitae-ate with the symbol of the leaf on top of her head.

"Thanks mom!" the boy shown his gratitude as he grabbed the bag and kept on running, this time heading to the gate leading to the street, where another boy his age already awaited him. The visitor had spiky, blonde hair and was wearing black and orange jumpsuit. But what really drew attention in him were his completely peril white eyes.

"Come on, Hidane, move it or we'll be late!" the blonde rushed his friend. "Your brother already left! If we'll be late, Iruka-sensei's gonna kill us!" and the instant the black-haired boy reached him, the two run down the street at top speed.

The woman only smiled under her nose at the sight and then returned to washing dishes.

---A little later at the Ninja Academy---

"Oh man, staying after school again" Hidane whined as he laid flat on his desk. "This is not fair! Why are we always being punished for being late?" he asked, turning to his blonde friend, who only sweat dropped before replying: "Because we're always being late?" she answered rhetorically, thus making the boy's annoyance grow even more.

"Okay, now I'll pick you at random to do the henge of my choice" announced the man with long, black hair, also clipped in a ponytail, with a brown skin and a big scar going across his face. The man held up a notepad and upon looking at the list o students, he suddenly called out: "Uzumaki Tansei!"

The white-eyed blonde, sitting next to Hidane, stood up and walked to the center of the class. Upon receiving a task to transform into his teacher, Tansei performed a quick set of hand seals and in a flash another man with the scar on his face appeared before the class.

"Good job, Tansei" the real man announced as the boy returned to his original look. "Next will be… Hatake Saikou!" and with that a boy with gelled-up, silver hair stood up. He was wearing a violet, shinobi outfit, which covered his mouth and wore shoulder protectors. As he reached the man, a task to change into a Godaime was giving to him. In a flash he repeated the same order of hand seals Tansei just did and right before everyone's eyes a young, blonde woman, with huge breasts replaced the masked boy.

"Great work, Saikou" Iruka complimented the boy. "Next stop will be… Uchiha Hidane!" and as the young boy walked down to the center of the class, he passed Saikou, who simply threw him a superiority look as he returned to his seat.

"Lets see..." the chuunin thought for a while. "Okay, Hidane you must change into… myself" he finally announced, making the young Uchiha give a nod before going through the same order of hand seals as the ones before him did. In an instant the boy got covered by a cloud of white smoke. A moment later the smoke disappeared, revealing a very old man with hundreds of wrinkles and pimples with a long nose, fish lips and messy, black hair.

Iruka's eye twitched at his as he did his best to hold back his anger, while the boy returned to his normal self: "What the hell was that? If that was your idea of a joke, Hidane, then it wasn't very funny! And if that was no joke, then you should be ashamed that you can't perform such a simple henge when you're already on your second year of the Academy!"

Hidane only lowered his head, making Saikou chuckle: "His skills indicate best where his clan belongs" the masked boy commented, which made the young Uchiha narrow his eyes and clench his teeth in anger, however he restrained himself from responding.

The rest of the day turned out to be hard for Hidane to endure, but finally Academy lessons came to an end and he could go home along with Tansei. The two walked slowly through the streets of Konoha, unaware of the fact that some, mysterious figure followed their every step.

A man in a completely black robe with a neckband that covered his mouth slowly trailed the two, keeping his distance. His spiky, black hair and purple eyes made his stand out in the crowd a little, but the most suspicious trait was the fact that he didn't seem to have any, shinobi headband.

"_So this is the Uchiha brat?_" he asked himself as a tiny smirk appeared on his face. "_Certainly doesn't look like much. Makes one wonder why would master want him so bad. Oh well, regardless to that, once the opportunity arises… he'll be mine!_"

---The next day---

"Hidane, wake up" the pink-haired woman shook her son softly as he laid in bed, snoring loudly. "It's almost time for school and if you won't get up, you'll be late… again" she reminded him, which seemed to work as the boy instantly shoot up and started to change into his usual clothes.

"Dammit, Iruka-sensei's gonna put me in detention again!" he cursed, quickly putting his shirt on. In a record time he managed to prepare himself and ran out of the house, only to meet Tansei already waiting for him, as usual: "Does the term alarm clock mean anything to you?" the blonde ask as they ran.

"I can't help it! I have a hard sleep" Hidane replied as they avoided colliding with the people before them. Their time kept on running out however and thus the young Uchiha decided there was only one way they'd manage to get to the Academy in time: "Tansei, turn here, into the alley!" and without waiting for reply, he disappeared behind the corner.

The two now ran through a narrow alley with dirty walls, from which the pain went off in some places, revealing red bricks. Garbage can laid in the way, sometimes turned over, filling the alley with a very unpleasant stench. As Tansei jumped over another trashcan, he asked his friend, who ran just a little ahead: "Why are we all of a sudden took this route?"

"I came across this place yesterday" Hidane replied over his shoulder. "It'd appear that if we run through here, we'll gain few minutes. Though we'll need to use the roofs at some point" he added quickly glancing over to his companion and thus running into something, which made him lose his balance and fell on his butt. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I'm going" he apologized instinctually, without even looking at who he bumped into.

"Not a problem" a deep voice responded, making the young Uchiha gaze at the one he rammed and only then did he realize that the man standing before him and Tansei is a tall brunette with spiky hair and purple eyes. For some reason that man, dressed in a black robe scared him. There was something about him, that was disturbing. "Actually I've been meaning to… bump into you for a while now" the man announced with a wicked smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Hidane asked suspiciously as he got back to his feet, with Tansei appearing next to him. The man's smirk widen, while his eyes narrow, before he replied: "You're Uchiha Hidane, isn't that right? And that means you're part of my mission."

"Mission?" the blonde repeated while he gazed at his friend. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's quite simple really" the man assured, lifting up his right hand. "Uchiha Hidane, you'll be going with me…"

_**---mysterious man… and he wants Hidane!---**_

Okay, my work here is done for now. Hope you liked the intro. Please review and if you do, I promise to update fast (in a week time). Thanks for reading! Bye!


	2. Grim Visitor

Okay, so I've decided to upload another chapter, although I'm still slightly disappointed in the number of reviews. So if you're reading this, please review, coz I wanna know what you think of this story and if it's worth continuing.

And now, without further to do:

**Chapter #2: Grim Visitor**

_**Title Page:**_ Tansei and Hidane are standing back to back with the young Uchiha propping himself against the blonde and crossing his arms and the white-eyed boy giving thumbs up

"Uchiha Hidane, you'll be coming with me" the man announced, reaching out for the boy. Instinctually the young Uchiha jumped back, going into his fighting stance, while Tansei activated his Byakugan. The man's eyes narrowed, yet he seemed unmoved by the turn of events: "Have it your way, brats" was all he said before reaching under his robe and picking out a kunai.

In a flash Hidane picked out his knife and blocked the assault, making a loud 'clank' travel through the alley. As the two blades pushed against each other, Tansei decided it's his time to act and charged forward, aiming his opened palm at the man's chest. However before his attack reached its target, the man grabbed him by the wrist with his other hand and twisting it, made the young blonde flip and land hard on the ground.

The commotion distracted Hidane for a split second, but even that proven to be enough for the man as he instantly delivered a powerful kick into the boy's stomach, thus making him gasp for air. The instant he did so, the man grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him above the ground, making air gathering even harder.

"It's amazing that you brats actually think you stand a chance" he announced amused with a teasing smile, while Hidane tried his best to breath. In a desperate attempt, the young Uchiha launched a kick into the man's chin, yet the assailant easily blocked the assault with his free hand and then quickly delivered another punch into the boy's stomach: "Don't anger me, brat" he warned, starting to get annoyed.

It was then that Tansei sprung into action and once more attacked with his gentle fist. As the blonde's attacks sped up, the man let go of Hidane in order to block them all in time. Upon throwing the boy's assaults off course, the man countered and delivered an opened palm into the white-eyed boy's face, thus making his head shoot back.

At the same time Hidane got back into battle, coming at the man with a scissor kick, aimed at the man's head. As the boy flew over Tansei, the mysterious man blocked the assault with his hands. Using that moment, the young Uchiha bounced off and landing right in front of his opponent, he picked out another kunai in an attempt to cut the man's chest.

To his surprise however the man spun suddenly and before Hidane realized what was happening, his opponent was already behind him and delivered a powerful hit in the back of the boy's neck. As the young Uchiha fell to the ground, the man dropped his elbow on his back, making the fall even harder.

"_Dammit, this guy's good_" Tansei cursed in his mind as he slowly struggled back to his feet. "_There's no way we can defeat him. At least not in an open battle. We need to escape!_" and with that thought he reached for his hostel to pick out a smoke bomb. However the aggressor realized what he was doing and before the blonde manage to throw the bomb, the man's knee connected with his stomach, which made the boy let go of it.

As the bomb dropped beneath his feet, smoke covered Tansei's view, leaving him wide open. In a flash the man reached for his kunai and cut from the boy's right, yet to his surprise the blonde ducked under the assault and delivered an opened palm attack into the man's stomach, making him instantly jump back, while he grabbed the attacked spot.

"_Right, the brat has the Byakugan_" he reminded himself. "_Little smoke is no problem for him. I guess he purposely dropped it near his feet to covered himself from me_" and at this point he realized that the smoke kept covering the entire alley: "_Dammit, he's planning to escape!_"

Immediately the man went through a quick set of hand seals, calling out with the last symbol: "Fuuton: Manako no Gufuu!" making a powerful wind blow in the alley. In a flash the smoke got blown away as the wind speed up and soon Tansei found himself fighting the strong current to keep himself on the ground.

In the end the blonde proven to not be strong enough and got tossed against the wall by the wind, thus falling into unconsciousness. Instantly the wind calmed down, while Hidane stood back up: "Tansei!" he only managed to call out as he saw his friend laying motionless on the ground.

Anger built up in him as he turned towards the man with his fists tightened and teeth clenched. Blindly he charged at the man, reaching out for his kunai. As the knives appeared in his hands he threw one at his opponent, while preparing the other for close-range combat.

Upon dodging the first kunai by strafing to his left, the man found himself in the way of Hidane's other knife. Incapable of dodging in time, the man quickly grabbed the boy's wrist and twisted it, making the young Uchiha yell in pain and dropping the weapon to the ground. His opponent grinned as he spoke up: "Letting your emotions run wild in a fight... you're really one, stupid brat" he announced as the boy was still sending him evil glares.

"If you won't stop looking all strong, I promise I'll kill your friend" the man stated emotionlessly, making Hidane calm down a second later. A tiny smirk appeared on the older ninja's face once he noticed that and still not showing any trace of emotion, he continued: "I have no idea what good the likes of you is suppose to be, but my orders are to bring you alive, so I can't kill you" and at this point the boy's eyes widen in surprise. He managed to let out a weak 'why', but that question was left unanswered as the man went on: "If this was up to me, a useless brat such as yourself would be long dead" an with that he hit the back of the boy's neck again, this time making the young Uchiha's view shadowed.

Before he knew it, Hidane lost his consciousness and motionlessly felt into the man's arms. The man threw him onto his shoulder and with an annoyed look on his face, he let out a sigh: "Guess it's time to go. I've wasted enough time playing with those two" and he was about to leave, but just then another figure appeared in the alley.

The man looked over his shoulder to see a man around thirty years of age standing just few meters away from him. He had medium-length, gelled-up, black hair and black eyes. He wore a white, unbuttoned shirt which left his chest slightly uncovered and black pants. One could easily see a katana hanging on his back and a hitae-ate with the Leaf's symbol on his forehead.

The new arrival narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the situation. The other man turned around to look at the leaf-nin and with a bored tone, he asked: "Who the hell are you suppose to be? I don't have time for fun and games. I came here only for the brat, so if you'll move out of the way, I promise to leave you be."

"Sorry, but that's something I won't allow you" the swordsman replied simply, his voice as emotionless as the kidnapper. "But in acknowledgement to you proposition, I'll make you one of my own: put the kid on the ground and surrender and I promise you won't suffer… too much."

"As tempting as this may sound, I'm afraid I have to decline."

"Then we'll have to fight" was the only thing the leaf-nin said as his eyes suddenly turned red and started spinning. A single drop of sweat appeared on the other man's face as he took a single step back: "_Those eyes… could it be?_" he wondered and then with a little shaky voice, he managed to speak up: "Who the hell are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" the swordsman replied coldly. "Father of the kid you're trying to kidnap!"

_**---Sasuke's arrival… and the outcome?---**_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Finally there was some action and even a technique was used and thus I'll use Shang's idea (under his permission) and give you a translation of the technique:

_Fuuton: Manako no Gufuu_ (Wind Release: Eye of the Cyclone)

And that's really that. Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll review. Please do. Until next time!


	3. Dark Clouds Gather

Well, it took me a bit longer to finish this chapter, but then it doesn't seem like many people were interested in what happens next anyway. I also noticed that anonymous reviews were disabled all this time, so I didn't what was needed and now even without login you can leave a comment, so please do. IF I WON'T GET REVIEWS, I WON'T UPDATE!

I wanna thank everyone who do review however. It means a lot. I'm happy to know there are people who enjoy this story and hopefully, if it'll keep going, you'll like what's in stored. If the story will be popular, there's much, much more to come.

And now, without further to do, here's the newest chapter of "Naruto G2"! Please review!

**Chapter #3: Dark Clouds Gather**

_**Title Page:**_ Sasuke is giving Hidane a piggy-back ride

"Who the hell are you?" asked the kidnapper, getting slightly nervous as he saw the swordsman's red eyes. Without changing his expression, the leaf-nin replied coldly: "Uchiha Sasuke. Father of the kid you're trying to take away!"

"_Uchiha Sasuke_!" the man repeated as sweat began appearing all over his body while he placed Hidane gently on the ground. "_So he's the one who made things fall apart! The one I was told to run away from upon seeing! The master of the Sharingan and Itachi's brother! This is not good. At this point, I'll have to… kill him!_" and instantly he threw several shuriken at the red-eyed man.

However as the shinobi stars came closer, Sasuke simply charged forward, dodging every, single one of them in the process. Before the kidnapper managed to react the leaf-nin was already in front of him and in a flash he delivered a powerful blow with an opened palm into his opponent's chest.

The man instantly found himself gasping for air as he leaned forward a bit. Gathering all his strength, the kidnapper regained his posture and with Sasuke still just inches before him, he performed another set of hand seals, finishing with a cry: "Fuuton: Kiritateru Kaze!"

As a sudden wind started to blow again, Sasuke instinctually jumped back and began dodging attacks that seemed to not exist. However upon every maneuver, a wide slash appeared on the wall behind the quick leaf-nin. The kidnapper smirked at the sight, only to widen his eyes a second later as his opponent simply disappeared from view.

"This Slashing Wind is quite a technique" Sasuke's voice ranged in the man's ears, yet he couldn't tell where it was coming from. "However in order to make the wind cut anything, you have to put chakra into it and my eyes can see the color of chakra. And once I see your attacks in the form of crescent moon coming at me, it's easy to dodge them one by one" and in a flash the Sharingan user appeared behind the kidnapped with his katana in his hand: "Enough child's play. This ends now!" and with that he swung his sword.

Instantly the kidnapper let out a yell of pain as a deep slash appeared on his back, making blood spray out of his body. Motionless he felt to the ground while Sasuke hid his katana again. There was no point in holding the sword anymore. His opponent was already dead.

Sasuke slowly picked up Hidane and placed him on his shoulder as he walked over to Tansei, who was just regaining his consciousness. As his eyes opened, he saw the Sharingan eyes of his savior and seeing the kidnapper laying on the ground, he asked, completely confused: "Sasuke-san? What happened?"

"It'd seem you guys run into a little quarrel with an intruder" the leaf-nin replied simply, managing a weak smile. "Thanks for keeping him busy until I've arrived. Basically you saved my son, Tansei. And you did a good job at keeping the intruder from escaping. You're certainly gonna become a great shinobi one day. Just like your father."

"And what about Hidane?" the blonde asked immediately, spotting his friend on the man's shoulder. "Will he be okay?"

"He should be just fine" Sasuke replied as he glanced at his son. "He just lost consciousness. It'd appear that guy wanted him alive. You were in a lot more danger then him" and as he said so, Hidane slowly regained his senses. Seeing both the swordsman and Tansei, he looked around, just as confused as his friend was: "Huh? Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Iruka-san told me you two haven't showed up in the Academy at all, so I grew worried" the man replied, putting his son on his feet. "I asked some friends to help me look through the village. I was simply lucky enough to find you guys first."

"And what was that all about anyway?" the young Uchiha continued, still confused. "That guy wanted to kidnap me! Why would he wanna do that?" but at this point Sasuke simply placed his hand on the boy's shoulder before replying: "That I do not know. Either way, for the time being, you two should get back home. I'll escort you. It's not certain he worked alone and the village needs to be searched for possible companions of this guys. Lets go."

---Later that day at the Hokage Tower---

"So he came after your son?" repeated an older man with long, silver hair, wearing a violet, shinobi outfit which covered his mouth and a bandana that covered his left eye. The man had a white robe on him and a headgear with the kanji for 'fire' laid on the desk before him. "This is most disturbing. Any idea why Hidane was the target?"

"Nothing certain" replied Sasuke almost immediately. "Though one thought comes to mind. A stupid one at that. However there was a tattoo on that kidnapper… the same one those two assassins had from a year ago."

"If so, then the situation is even more disturbing then I assumed" the older man announced as he stood up from his desk and walked over to the window. He gazed at Konoha through it, not saying a word. As the silence fell between the two, the silver-haired man narrowed his visible eye and finally decided to speak up again: "One of our worst fears may soon become reality. Or maybe I'm just worrying too much and this is all just a weird coincidence?"

"From my own experience I've learned that there's no such thing as weird coincidence" Sasuke announced seriously, making the man gaze at him. "And besides: do you really want to leave it at that and be unprepared if the worst should happen, Rokudaime-sama?"

"Of course not!" the Hokage replied, raising his voice a bit, yet calming down instantly. "By ignoring the danger we only make it bigger. Same mistake cannot be made twice, especially with that monster. However there's nothing we can do really at this point. We need to collect more information, find out if our hunch is correct."

"What are your orders then, Kakashi-sama?"

"Sasuke, out of everyone, you have the most experience with that man" the Rokudaime stated after a moment of thought. "I'll assign you a group of skilled shinobi. I trust you'll lead them and find out something about the current situation. We need to know what we're standing on and what can we expect. It'll probably be a long-term mission, but I expect you to be back in a year time. Regardless to everything, you may be a target as well."

"Understood, Hokage-sama" the Sharingan user bowed slightly and then exited the room, leaving Kakashi to himself. The Sixth gazed outside the window again and his eyes stopped at a stone monument with six faces carved in the mountain. He lowered his head slightly as a certain thought rushed through his head: "_I hope we're all wrong. Otherwise Konoha have just entered another war…_"

_**---to be continued---**_

Coming up: we're moving forward several years! The Academy time is over and now real challenges await our young heroes. But first the teams must be chosen. Who will they end up with and who their jounin instructors will be? The real adventure begins now!

_Fuuton: Kiritateru Kaze_ (Wind Release: Slashing Wind)

That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. It'd mean a lot. Take care and until next update!


	4. Divided!

Yes, I've finally finished this one! Sorry it took me longer then expected, this past week turned out to be extremely busy for me. But I'm back, and so is this story. I wanna thank those of you, who did review the previous chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one as well.

The teams get finally selected, though I've decided not to give away all of them, so that you'll have a surprise in later part of the story. I assure you that if only this fic will be popular enough, it'll reach the moment other rookies appear.

And now, lets move on to the show:

**Chapter #4: Divided!**

_**Title Page**_: Hidane is riding a huge raven that's soaring through the sky

"Hidane, you numbskull, wake up or you're gonna be late… again!" a ruff voice called out of the darkness, making the young Uchiha to shoot out of his bed. As he did so, his head collided with someone else's, making an older boy grabbed his forehead: "Watch what you're doing, dammit! You wanna crack my skull or something?" the older boy said annoyed as he rubbed his forehead.

Hidane gazed at him. He seemed to be a year older then him, had gelled-up, black hair and green eyes. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with short, white pants, had most of his right hand wrapped in bandages and carried a katana on his back. But the thing that caught the most attention was a hitae-ate with a leaf symbol on his forehead.

"Higushi, what are you doing in my room and this early at that?" Hidane asked suspiciously as he settled his eyes on his older brother. The swordsman finally stopped rubbing his forehead and replied with a little annoyed tone: "Mom asked me to wake you up, dumbass! They're suppose to assign you teams in the Academy today, right? It's the last thing you want to be late today!"

"Right, it's the last day of the Academy!" Hidane yelled with realization as he quickly began getting ready. It's already been four years since there was a kidnap attempt on him and the young Uchiha managed to forget about it almost completely. He's been training hard since then and managed to pass the final exam at school. In a flash he placed his headband on his forehead and jumped out the window to speed down the street. Surprisingly enough, this time around Tansei was not waiting for him.

---A little later in the Ninja Academy---

"Next stop is team number four!" Iruka announced loudly as he read the list of students. "Suketo Ryoumi, Hatake Saikou…" and at those words Hidane ran into the classroom, breathing heavily. The chuunin merely gazed at the boy, who somehow managed to let out 'sorry for being late' and then let out a sigh as he continued: "… and Uchiha Hidane!"

"Huh?" was the boy's only reply as he looked quizzically at his teacher.

A while later Hidane sat on a nearby roof along with Tansei as they ate their sandwiches. "This sucks" the young Uchiha stated upon taking another bite. "Not only did we not land in the same team, but I'm also stuck with that ultra jerk, Saikou, as my teammate. I just realized it: life hates me!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" the blonde tried to cheer his friend up. "At least you didn't get that Inuzuka girl and bug freak! To be honest with teammates like that I'm more worried about them then those hardships Iruka-sensei mentioned."

"Yeah, guess we both got unlucky" admitted Hidane with a sigh. "And now I suppose we won't be able to hang around together as much. But tell you what, how about we make a deal? Regardless to everything we'll remain friends and get stronger!" and with that the young Uchiha extended his hand towards the white-eyed boy.

"Sounds good" replied Tansei with a wide smile as he reached out and shook his friend's hand. Soon their break was over and they had to return to class. Once they did so, jounin began appearing and taking their new students out, the number of graduates decreased, leaving only Hidane and his teammates in the class.

The young Uchiha grew impatient as he gazed at Saikou, who merely glanced back and then returned to staring at the ceiling, completely ignoring the boy. Hidane's eye twitched at this, yet he managed to restrain himself and then looked to his left, where their last teammate sat.

It was a girl their age with medium-length, black hair, made into dreadlocks, and hazel eyes. She wore a button-down, black robe which was opened at this time, thus revealing she had a white, sleeveless shirt underneath. The robe itself was decorated with red markings here and there that resemble leaves falling down the tree. The girl also wore red, a little baggy pants and had her hitae-ate on her forehead. What was the most surprising, was probably the fact that the girl also had a skateboard attached to her back.

Minutes kept on passing and their jounin instructor still haven't showed up. This annoyed Hidane even more. Yet neither of his teammates didn't seem to care. Upon another ten minutes of waiting, the young Uchiha couldn't take neither the wait nor silence and snapped: "Where the hell is that guy? He's already like an hour late! All the other teams went somewhere with their instructors!"

"Dude, chill" the girl, Ryoumi, said in a calm, not-carrying voice, as he glanced at her teammate. "It's not like your yelling will speed anything up. You gotta stay more cool. More… zen" she announce, making Hidane raise his eyebrow confused. And he might've asked the kunoichi what she meant by that, if it wasn't for Saikou's statement, which broke their conversation:

"Or maybe this jounin found out you'll be on his cell and figured it's pointless to teach Dead Last anyway" the mask boy purposed as he looked at Hidane. The young Uchiha instantly started boiling inside as his eyes settled on Saikou. With his face becoming red, the son of Sasuke walked towards the other boy and once their faces were only inches away from each other, he spoke up:

"Considering we'll be teammates, don't you think we should at least try to get along, dumbass?" he asked, barely holding back his anger, yet Saikou easily kept his cool as he replied with a careless voice, just like before: "And what's the point? It's not like socializing myself with the likes of you will give me anything" and at this point his shirt got grabbed by Hidane, who was really on the edge now.

"Listen you shit hole, I will not allow you to talk about me like that, got it?" he yelled as fire began burning in his eyes. "It's easy to brag while being Hokage's son, but I'm not worse then you! In fact, I'm positive I could beat you senseless anytime, anywhere!"

"Is that so?" Saikou responded with a tiny smirk appearing behind his mask. "Now there's an interesting offer. You wanna prove your little theory maybe?" he asked teasingly, yet still calm, which annoyed Hidane even more. The young Uchiha took several, deep breaths, before he answered: "What do you have in mind?"

"A little sparring match" the masked boy replied as he slapped Hidane's wrist, thus making his teammate let go of his shirt. "To see how much you're really worth. If you'll show some skills, I'll admit that I was wrong about you being Dead Last. Though I seriously doubt that'll happen."

"Okay wise guy, just name the place!"

"Academy backyard" Saikou responded instantly. "It's a training ground anyway, it'll be perfect for this" and as the two jumped out the window, Ryoumi immediately ran after them: "Hey, dudes, we're suppose to wait for our jounin instructor! Plus this is stupid! Man, we're really gonna regret this" she added more to herself as she followed the two.

_**---to be continued---**_

And that's that. So, what do you think? Please let me know, coz I really wanna learn your opinion about this. See you next update!


	5. Clash Between Classmates

Hey guys! It's been a while since my last update, huh? Well, to tell the truth, I was kinda disappointed with the number of reviews I got and I was seriously thinking of dropping this idea. In the end I've decided to return to this piece, coz I grew to like it myself.

And so I'm submitting this piece, a continuation from where I left the story hanging last time. Do review and you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter. I'm not sure what else is there to say then to invite you all to read (and hopefully, enjoy) the revived "Naruto G2":

**Chapter #5: Clash Between Classmates!**

_**Title Page:**_ page is divided into three sections: in the middle stands Hidane, showing v-sign with his hand, on the left is Saikou with his arms crossed, propping his back against the column dividing the page, and on the right there's Ryoumi, polishing her skateboard

"Any rules?" asked Hidane as he settled his eyes on Saikou, while anger kept on boiling within him. The masked boy only rubbed his chin softly for a moment, before replying: "Nothing comes to my mind really. But don't worry, I promise to hold back so that I won't hurt you… too much."

"Your ass is grass!" the young Uchiha yelled annoyed, completely losing his calm as he charged straight at the silver-haired boy. As the distance between them decreased, Hidane launched a spin-kick into his opponent's face, only to have it easily blocked by Saikou. In a flash the masked boy grabbed his opponent's leg and tossed it over his shoulder, thus sending the raven-haired boy flying.

Hidane managed to flip in mid-air and thus landed safely on his feet few meters away. Immediately he ran at Saikou again, this time launching a punch at his opponent's stomach. In a flash the masked boy strafed to his right, thus dodging the assault, and upon grabbing the young Uchiha's hand, he delivered his elbow into the other boy's face.

A little shocked by this, Hidane slow down, giving Saikou all the time he needed. Instantly he flipped back, landing a scissor kick on the young Uchiha from below. Upon somersaulting, the silver-haired ninja landed safely on his feet and seeing his opponent still trying to keep his balance after his last attack, he charged forward, ramming the raven-haired boy's stomach with his other elbow.

Acting on instinct, Hidane jumped back. As he his distance to Saikou extended, the masked boy smirked behind is mask and announced with a cold voice: "What did I tell you? Someone like you will never manage to land even a single blow on me. But that should be expected from the likes of the Uchiha" and at this point Hidane seriously snapped.

In a flash he reached for his shuriken and threw them straight at Saikou, making Ryoumi grab her head from the shock: "Hidane, you blubber-head, what the hell ya doing? This is just a sparring match, idiot!" but the young Uchiha wasn't listening. He just charged forward at the masked boy with anger showing on his face.

Meanwhile Saikou managed to dodge all the shuriken and in the last moment blocked the incoming knee with his left hand. The next instant however Hidane threw a punch at him, forcing the masked boy to block by grabbing the incoming fist with his free hand. Seeing this as an opening, the young Uchiha used his other hand and launch an attack at his opponent's stomach.

Having no way to dodge, Saikou made a desperate move and jumped up, delivering both his legs into Hidane's chest and using the moment his attack connected to bounce off. Flipping in the air, he landed on the ground few meters away from the young Uchiha, only to see another shuriken coming at him.

In the last second he threw his head to his right, thus avoiding death, yet the shinobi star still managed to cut his cheek shallowly. Hidane narrowed his eyes at this and spoke up coldly: "Looks like I've managed to land a blow on you after all."

"You fucking psycho, you're trying to kill me?" Saikou shoot back, for the first time losing his calm. Hidane didn't reply. He just stared at the masked boy with his eyes narrowed and his face slightly red from anger. In a flash the son of Hokage reached for his kunai and spinning it in his hand, he grabbed it's handle, ready to attack.

The young Uchiha also reached for his hostel and picked out his own knife. The two glared at one another for a short while, before charging at each other at the same time. Seeing this Ryoumi's eyes filled with horror as she instantly jumped down from the rail she sat on and ran towards her teammates terrified: "Are you guys crazy! You're gonna kill each other!"

---That time, elsewhere---

Sasuke walked into the room, where Iruka sat behind the desk, looking through some papers. As the jounin came closer, the older man looked at him with a questioning gaze. The Sharingan user bowed slightly and with a respectful tone, he began: "Please forgive me my sudden visit, Iruka-san, but there's something I would like to ask you."

"It's about Hidane, isn't it?" the man replied with a tiny smile, guessing his former student's thoughts. The swordsman nodded as he responded: "Yes. He was supposed to get his team assigned and I wondered which team he got placed in."

"Well, it just so happens that I have his team's file right here" Iruka announced, handing out a single sheet of paper. "You'll find all the information on it. You're welcome to check, if you like" and as he said that, Sasuke took the sheet away and looked it over.

He began reading and a tiny smirk appeared on his face upon noticing something: "So, Kakashi's son, eh? I see history likes to repeat itself. It's almost as if Uchiha and Hatake are stuck together" he said to himself, making Iruka rise his eyebrow slightly. The jounin went on with reading and as his eyes stopped at the leader of the cell, his smirk widen even more: "Well, what do you know. Fate really pulls some, bad jokes. Of all the people, for him to get chosen as my son's instructor..."

---Back to the three gennin---

As Hidane and Saikou came closer to each other, a sudden blur appeared between them, grabbing both by the wrists and thus stopping their attacks. Both fighters gazed surprised at the mysterious arrival, noticing it was a man with spiky, blonde hair, sky-blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit with a whirlpool on the back and sleeves. Ryoumi also noted a hitae-ate with the 'Leaf' symbol on his forehead.

"It's been a while since I graduated, but as far as I know teams aren't chosen so that you could fight each other" the man stated simply, letting go of the two boys. "And further more you were suppose to wait in class for your jounin instructor. You guys certainly aren't much when it comes to first impression."

"_This guy… he looks familiar_" Hidane thought to himself as he took a closer look at the man. The blonde finally released their hands, noticing they calmed down a bit. Ryoumi immediately joined the three, stopping right before the man: "You must forgive them, dude. Those pinheads never liked each other and since our jounin instructor is late, their emotions started to go wild."

"Oh, so all this is my fault?" the man responded, making the young shinobi eyes widen. The first to speak was Hidane: "So… you're our new teacher?" he managed to ask, earning a nod from the blonde: "Yup and I must say that from the looks of it you three ain't gonna get along too well. Either way, since we're all here, what say we find ourselves some nicer place and get this show on the road? Follow me!" and with that he lead the three out of the Academy grounds.

_**---to be continued---**_

And another chapter is done. Hope you liked it. The gennin exam draws nearer and nearer and soon you'll get to learn what all the main gennin are all about. Please review! Pretty please! It'd mean a lot and certainly would push me to work harder and harder! So do review!


	6. Enter Uzumaki Naruto!

And again, against all odds, I actually decided to give this piece another shot. There was literally no reviews for last chapter, so I was so disappointed, I just dropped this story. I'm reviving it and if the popularity of it will be high (judged by the number of reviews I'll get) I'll keep it going or not, so if you wish to know what happens next: PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter #6: Enter Uzumaki Naruto!**

**_Title Page:_** Naruto is walking through the streets of Konoha with "Icha Icha Paradise" covering most of his face

"Okay, since we're stuck together, I suppose first order of business would be some proper introductions" suggested the blonde as everything settled down and he now stood propped against the tree in front of his three students, who were sitting on the grass. "You know, your name, likes, dislikes, plans for the future, hobbies. How about we start with…"

"You?" Hidane cut in, making the jounin's eyebrow went up. "Basically we know nothing about you! You just all of a sudden pop out of nowhere, interrupt our fight and claim to be our instructor!"

"Well, I suppose you do have a point" announced the man after a short moment. "Alright then. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen, but even more I like ramen served at Ichiraku! I hate waiting those three minutes after you added water to ramen. As for my plans for the future… well, that's not important right now. Hobbies... no idea" he concluded with a smile, making both Hidane and Ryoumi sweat drop.

Suddenly the young Uchiha came to a realization as to where he knew the name: "Wait, you said Uzumaki? You're Tansei's dad?" he asked instantly, making the man only nod slightly. At this Hidane's jaw almost hit the ground, while Naruto went on unfazed: "Okay, your turn! Lets start from the left!"

"My name's Suketo Ryoumi" announced the girl calmly with a laidback attitude. "I like skateboarding and overall outdoor activities. I hate sitting around and doing nothing. Plans for the future… hard question. And my hobbies are riding on my skateboard!"

"_Ain't that original_" Naruto thought to himself, slightly shocked. He then turned towards the black-haired boy: "It'd appear you're next."

"The name's Uchiha Hidane and I like training and hanging out with my friends! What I don't like" he began, glancing over at Saikou annoyed. "Well, you can probably guess. As for plans for the future I wanna rebuilt my clan's reputation and show that the Uchiha are still shinobi of the Leaf!" and the instant he announced that Naruto's eyes widen for a brief second, only to welcome a tiny smile, which appeared on his face a moment later. "Hobbies: training!"

"_Well, there's a lot of you in your kid, Sasuke_" Naruto thought to himself, still smiling. "_But certainly him and that masked boy won't work well together_" and with that his eyes traveled to Saikou: "Looks like you're the last one" he announced calmly, but the masked boy didn't seem to care all that much. Without changing his expression, he began:

"Hatake Saikou, firstborn of the current Hokage. I don't feel like talking about my likes and dislikes, though I will say this: I hate it when losers forget their place and act all tuff" and at this point he sent Hidane a dead glare, before continuing: "As for plans for the future: my aim is to surpass my father and earn the Hokage title after him. Hobbies… don't have any."

"_This one on the other hands seems completely different from his father_" the blonde stated in his mind as he analyzed what the masked boy just said. After a short moment he returned to reality, once more speaking out loud: "Okay, that's enough for now. Lets move forward to what we're going to do tomorrow."

"Right, the missions!" Hidane yelled excitedly. "What will it be, what will it be?"

"Hold your horses" Naruto replied, rising his hands in a calming gesture. "Before missions there's something I want you guys to do with me. You know, just the four of us. That something will be a little survival training."

"Training?" Ryoumi repeated, slightly confused. "I thought exercises ended at the Academy."

"This won't be a typical exercise" the jounin corrected her, making the girl's eyebrow went up. "That training will be a form of a test and your opponent will be me. I guess I should give it to you straight: even though you finished the Academy, you're still not classified as gennin. Tomorrow's test will determine whether you're good enough to be a ninja or not. Naturally, if you fail, you'll get a free, one-way ticket back to the Academy."

"Say what?" Hidane raised his voice again, while Ryoumi and Saikou didn't really seemed to care. "This is ridicules! So what was the point of the final exam anyway?" he yelled annoyed, yet Naruto didn't seem to be moved by this at all: "To not waste jounin time. We're busy people, ya know. That way students who shown some qualities of a gennin got chosen, leaving only those that had a chance at passing this test."

"That still seems a bit pointless" commented Saikou with his arms crossed, but the blonde didn't care about that either: "Regardless to what you think, tomorrow's test will show whether you're gennin material or not. All the information you need, you'll find on these papers" and with that he handed them small sheets of paper. "Bring all your shinobi tools. And you might wanna skip breakfast or you might end up throwing up. I'll see you tomorrow" and at those words he performed an instant hand seal and was gone.

--The next day--

Naruto walked through a small meadow, passing by his three students who followed him with their sight, slightly confused. Without a word the blonde placed an alarm clock on one of the three stomps, located in the middle. As Ryoumi gazed at it, she realized that the alarm was set at noon.

The jounin then reached for his hostel and still not saying a word, he picked out two, small, silver bells. As the trio settled their eyes on them, he decided to speak up: "I have here two bells. Your task will be to take these away from me till noon. Those that won't get the bells, won't get lunch and furthermore will be tied to those stomps to watch as I eat it."

At this point Hidane's stomach started burking, while annoyance appeared on Saikou's face. Ryoumi didn't seem to care at all, yet a tiny drop of sweat could be spotted, going down her face. Naruto smiled under his nose for a brief second, noticing his students reaction, and then went on: "One person needs only one bell, however here's just two so at least one of you guys will be tied to the stomp. Naturally those who won't get the bell, will fail this test and get send back to the Academy."

This time all three felt the tension as determination began showing on their faces. The jounin on the other hand simply tied the bells to his belt and announced: "You may used any weapons and techniques you find suitable. I'm telling you right now that if you won't go all out, there's no way for you to get those bells."

"_So it came to this?_" Saikou asked himself as a tiny smirk appeared behind his mask. "_Well then, this should be fun_" and with that he gazed at his two teammates. Hidane seemed to get real nervous, while Ryoumi didn't seem to care all that much.

"_Not to worry_" the kunoichi thought to herself with a calm face. "_What'll be, will be…_"

"_Regardless to everything, I gotta take away those bells, even if I'll have to kill Naruto-sensei for them!_" Hidane decided in his mind as his breath became a little faster. "_No matter what, I have to become a ninja!_"

"Okay, starting now you guys have two hours to get the bells" announced Naruto calmly as he gazed back at the clock. "Good luck, coz you're gonna need it. Now, ready and… BEGIN!" and instantly all three made their move.

_**--to be continued--**_

And that's it. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me by clicking that little button on the buttom left and writing me a few words. It'd really mean a lot and it won't take that much time. So, please review and hopefully this fic will keep on going!


End file.
